gocaptainunderpantsfandomcom-20200214-history
Captain Underpants and the Big, Bad Battle of the Bionic Booger Boy - Part 1: The Night of the Nasty Nostril Nuggets
Trivia Appearences Gallery Previous Next Captain Underpants and the Big, Bad Battle of the Bionic Booger Boy - Part 1: The Night of the Nasty Nostril Nuggets is the first of a two-part story of Captain Underpants book series. Both books count as the sixth and seventh novels in the titles. After being humiliated by George and Harold, Melvin Sneedly uses his Combine-O-Tron 2000 to combine himself with a robot. But when Melvin sneezes while the machine is counting down, it combines three elements instead of two like Melvin wanted: The Robot, Melvin, and his mucus, causing him to turn into a bionic booger boy who is evil. Plot Summary At demonstration speech day, George Beard and Harold Hutchins show off a new prank of theirs, the Squishy. The idea is to place ketchup packets under a toilet seat so the next person who sits on the toilets gets ketchup sprayed all over the back of their legs (or the front, if they push down the toilet seat while standing in front of it). Everyone wants to try it out, so they leave to the cafeteria to get some packs, but Melvin Sneedly, the bossy nerd from Book 2, forces everyone to get back to their seats and watch his show and tell project since there are still 15 minutes left before lunch. He then shows off to the class a combining machine called the Combine-o-Tron 2000. Using his hamster, Sulu, and a robotic hamster body he built, Melvin combines the two look-a-likes so Sulu is now a bionic hamster and waves a metal detector around Sulu with the reading going off the chart. Melvin then wants to demonstrate his new powers to the class. Since Sulu has special powers, Sulu no longer obeys Melvin. When Sulu does not respond to any of Melvin's commands, the latter threatens to hit Sulu with a paddle if he doesn't demonstrates any of his new powers. Sulu then grabs both the paddle and Melvin and then spanks Melvin continuously. Melvin yells that he doesn't want Sulu anymore and runs off crying (and everyone, including their teacher, Miss Ribble run behind shouting "Squishies!") George and Harold adopt Sulu and assure him they will take good care of him. Soon almost all the fourth graders (except George, Harold, and Melvin) and Ms. Ribble do the Squishies on everyone else in the school. Mr. Krupp yells at George and Harold that he and a bunch of other students have got ketchup on them due to their prank. George and Harold protest they never did any of those pranks despite demonstrating it and most of the fourth graders support them. Unfortunately Melvin does not agree with any of them and proudly tattles they taught the prank to the other 4th graders during demonstration speech day. Mr. Krupp then thanks him for the proof and sends George and Harold to the detention room as punishment. George and Harold are angry that Melvin is a big tattletale, so they decide to teach him a lesson and get even as well. During last period, Melvin becomes furious when George and Harold make a Captain Underpants comic book starring him as an evil mayor who creates a robotic jail who jails people for unusually minor refractions. Finally, when Melvin becomes the victim of a Squishy, he decides to get his revenge on the boys. Melvin goes home and builds a robot that is larger than him. His idea is to combine himself with the robot so he will have special powers like Sulu, that way he can get revenge on George and Harold and astound the female students, Ms. Ribble and Mr. Krupp. Unfortunately, Melvin sneezes at the last moment (this was due to him sneezing a few times due to being allergic to the family cat Danderellla), so he gets combined with the robot and boogers, turning him into the Bionic Booger Boy. The next day George and Harold have Sulu do a trick during show and tell day by using watermelon seeds to destroy a dead tree. The kids are so amazed that they start cheering and petting Sulu. Soon Melvin comes in as a disgusting bionic booger monster to the shock and disgust of his classmates and Ms. Ribble. He explains that he tried to combine himself with a robot the night before, but sneezed at the last second causing his boogers to combine with him too. Melvin explains he is already trying to build a Separatron 1000 to reverse the process, but it will take 6 months to finish due to the complexities of cellular separation. George suggests switching the Combine-O-Tron's batteries around to reverse the process, but Melvin calls that the dumbest idea he has ever heard of. Melvin is very disgusting now, but not unhappy because there are some positive sides to being a bionic booger boy. He's now the star football player (no one wants to tackle him because he's covered in boogers) and ace volleyball server (no one wanted to hit it back due to the ball being covered in mucus). He even gets his own personal drinking fountain since nobody wants to use it after he globbered all over it. While most of the kids are jealous of this, George and Harold aren't as considering the many villians they faced previously, they are just glad Melvin hasn't become a villian who would want to destroy the world. Cold and flu season comes, however, and Melvin begins to act differently, he starts sneezing a lot and when Ms. Ribble asks him to not forget to cover his mouth, it only made things worse due to the gooey mucus being spread everywhere when Melvin covers his mouth when he sneezed again. Ms. Ribble then says "On second thought Melvin, don't cover your mouth next time." The next day, Ms Ribble for some reason is out sick with a cold. Mr. Krupp is put as a substitute, but is shocked to find almost everyone wearing raincoats and umbrellas. He demands an explanation for this before Melvin sneezes. Mr. Krupp returns a few moments later with fresh clothes, a raincoat and an umbrella. When Mr. Krupp tells them they are going on a field trip to Snoddy Bros. Tissue Factory, Melvin starts speaking like Frankenstein and declares out "Me no like tissues!", shocking all of the other students. When the class visits the tissue factory, they take a tour though Melvin is the only one that is terrified. After the tour, Mr. Snoddy offers to give everyone tissue packs. Melvin refuses, but Mr. Snoddy assures him that everyone loves them and that these tissues can really help wiping out mucus. He then throws a couple onto Melvin, but this causes Melvin to become gigantic and evil as a natural defense against the tissues (which he calls "bad magic") and roars violently and destroys everything. George and Harold get Mr. Krupp to turn into Captain Underpants to save the day. He saves his secretary, Edith Anthrope, from the Bionic Booger Boy, and she gives him some wet kisses as thanks. The water from the kisses turns him back into Mr. Krupp, and he is about to get eaten up. George and Harold try to get him to become Captain Underpants again through finger snapping, but due to Mr. Krupp's face still being covered by the slobbery kisses the snaps have no effect. Melvin swallows Mr. Krupp whole and then he goes for George and Harold. Before Melvin can eat George and Harold, Sulu comes in to save the day and defeats Melvin. First Sulu hits Melvin on the head with a big cane. Then hits him in the belly with a big boxing glove. Finally, Sulu gets a pair of big teeth and snaps Melvin in the tushy. He then falls unconscious onto the ground with news people telling the story right next to his unconscious body. Melvin's parents, who are scientists, come in and pledge to try to help turn their son back to normal. By George's suggestion, they reverse the batteries in the Combine-o-Tron 2000 though it was only to prove to George that it will not work. The process somehow surprisingly works, and Melvin and Mr. Krupp are brought back, with the robotic booger globs flying off and landing on three building walls. They are unfortunately combined together for some reason, so Mr. Sneedly fires another blast and they are seemingly back to normal. However, Mr. Krupp and Melvin start acting strange, with Mr. Krupp claiming credit for building the Combin-o-tron 2000, and saying, "You guys are so immature!" and Melvin giving punishments to George and Harold and claiming will punish them so badly that their kids will be born with detentions. The robotic booger globs then come to life. One of them then destroys the Combine-o-Tron 2000, causing Melvin's parents to flee for their lives. The three Robo-Boogers then chase Melvin, Mr. Krupp, George, Harold and Sulu with George saying "Oh no!" and Harold saying "Here we go again!".' ' Captain Underpants And The Terrifying Tale Of The Tattle-Tron 2000 (From Part 1) The comic begins with a kid named Melvin Sneedly, who is a complete tattletale. Everywhere he goes, he causes their misery by accusing kids that break a rule. One day Melvin tells on a crook that robbed a bank to the police, and that makes him a hero. In fact, he has become so famous that he decides to run for mayor. He wins the election by a landslide and becomes the youngest mayor ever. Melvin sets up a mess of unreasonable laws that cause people to get arrested too easily. The jails fill up so quickly, Melvin decides to capture the law breakers himself by creating a giant robot-jail called The Tattle-Tron 2000. Melvin goes off with his Tattle-Tron 2000 capturing any "lawbreakers" he can find. Captain Underpants appears and gets captured by Melvin, but easily escapes. Captain Underpants wants to fight the robot but doesn't want to hurt the people inside. Regardless, he has an idea. He gets a giant bottle of "Mrs. Plop's Prune Juice" (due to the juice causing laxation). Captain Underpants pours the prune juice into the mouth of the robot-jail, causing the it to shoot out the prisoners. Captain Underpants breaks open the glass dome with Melvin inside, and sends him to "Jail for dumb kids" and frees the other prisoners. Category:Books